The purpose of this project is to design a below-the-knee residuum scanning system which will provide a superior and comfortable prosthesis. The proposed new scanning procedure is based on a partially stressed residuum which more nearly resembles the residuum in the walking mode than the relaxed residuum used in current hand casting procedures. It is expected that the proposed system will: (1) result in better and a more comfortable fit than the existing techniques; (2) reduce cost and save time; (3) eliminate the use of plaster; and (4) make it easier to train prosthetists in the design and fabrication of superior prostheses.